


The Spirit Guardians

by MistyShadows



Series: Through the Veil and Back [2]
Category: Valdemar Series - Mercedes Lackey
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Side vs Light Side, Discovery of lost knowledge, Fluff and Humor, Multi, Plot Twists, Romance, guardian spirits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29033610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyShadows/pseuds/MistyShadows
Summary: Some mysterious beings have appeared. They call themselves Guardian Spirits and they said they just broke through the ancient Veil, the Veil that has separated Guardians from from their mortals for several millennia. They speak of a Prophecy that states darkness is lurking in the shadows, that three saviors are prophesied to help defeat. Will the Heralds of Valdemar be able to help them slay the darkness? Or will all be lost to a long time enemy.......
Relationships: Jisa/Treven (Valdemar), Moondance k'Treva/Starwind k'Treva, Randale/Shavri (Valdemar), Vanyel Ashkevron/Stefen
Series: Through the Veil and Back [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128122
Kudos: 1





	The Spirit Guardians

**Author's Note:**

> I accidentally posted the first chapter when it was barely done, don’t read it! It is unfinished and there isn’t much to read anyway. It will be officially finished within an hour, don’t worry.

They were all exhausted, as they had just finished modifying the Web. Tantras had also confirmed that the Heralds were now linked into the Web itself.

“Oh gods.” Savil groaned “I feel like I just ran up a mountain.” She was slowly dragging herself to her feet.

”My sentiments exactly.” That was Lissandra, she and Kilchas were already on their feet. Vanyel finally pulled himself up, the mage work had completely drained all of them. Tantras was going out the door at the moment as he had a meeting with the Lord Marshal’s Herald, it was probably about the situation on the Karsite border. _Not that much would need to be discussed, we are still technically at war with them anyway_

He suddenly looked up, there was a chiming sound and it was coming up above there heads.

”What th-“ He then felt some power stirring, it buzzed for a few breaths. The chiming was increasing in volume and then, the air above them shattered. It almost sounded like glass shattering but somehow different, in way he couldn’t describe with words alone. All of them ducked as the air above them _shattered_ into dozens of small shard like bits that proceeded to disintegrate as they neared the floor. Daring to look up, Vanyel saw five figures standing on some invisible floor above.

”Starling Dust, you okay?”

”Yeah Broken Shadow I’m good. I can’t believe we finally broke it. We’ve been trying for several millennia to do it and we’ve finally done it! Also, Lightning Flash, Winter Slate, Silver Speckle, are guys okay to?

”Yeah, we're all okay. By the way, I think we should address the confused mortals here.”

All of them slowly looked up at the figures. Savil spoke “Who are you?”

The one called Broken Shadow replied “We are Guardian Spirits, more specifically _your_ Guardian Spirits. We have now finally broken through the Veil put up by Broken Star and his followers over ten thousand years ago.” She looked down at them “And now..” she said slowly “we have to find this supposed ‘unseen chaos’ and the three saviors spoken of in the prophecy.”

”Prophecy? What Prophecy?”

”The Prophecy the Omens of Time gave us. Now we need to figure out who the three saviors that are said to help slay the darkness that hides in the shadows. This will take awhile to explain, and you may want to gather the rest your fellow Heralds so we can explain this giant mess to them.”


End file.
